The Love of Art
The Love of Art is the 29th episode of My Candy Love - High School Life and the 29th episode over all (30th if you count the Demo). It was written and developed by Beemoov. Overview Coming soon... Summary Coming soon... Quest Items Date Outfits Fairy Gifts Illustrations Illustration-Episode29-Nathaniel.jpg Illustration-Episode29-Castiel.jpg Illustration-Episode29-Lysander.jpg Illustration-Episode29-Armin.jpg Illustration-Episode29-Kentin.jpg Love'o'Meter Guide Key: * * * *D. If an answer does not have any coloring, it means that the affect of that answer on the character has not been discovered yet. *Anything with a "♥" next to it means that piece of dialogue can only be seen if you're dating that boy. ---- Candy NOTE: In this episode, you do not need to be dating a boy in order to get that boy's illustration. Vices do not have an effect on illustrations, the answers are here just to show which vice goes with which boy. ---- 'Nathaniel' | anB = | anC = }} | anC = C. (I looked at him, thankful. I appreciate that he respects my choice to keep us a secret for now.) }} | anB = B. All I know is that I would prefer to photograph inanimate objects. | anC = C. All I know is that I'm too lazy to think about it... }} | anB = B. Yeah, but it's especially good to have an unexpected element. }} (If you're in photography) ---- 'Castiel' | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = B. My blue is just fine! }}---- 'Lysander' | anB = | anC = }} }} (If you're in sculpting) ---- 'Alexy' | anB = | anC = }}(If you're in sculpting) }} (If you're in sculpting) | anC = C. Well, that doesn't inspire me at all. }} (If you're in sculpting) | anB = B. You're right. I'm not giving up. }}---- 'Armin' | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} (If you're in video) | anB = B. I'll admit that I'm a bit perplexed about the subject. | anC = C. Actually, it doesn't inspire me at all. }} (If you're in video) ---- 'Kentin' NOTE: Kentin's illustration is dependent on how you answer Capucine. See her section for the correct answers. | anB = | anC = }} (If you're in sewing) | anC = }} (If you're in sewing) | anB = | anC = }}---- 'Iris' (If you're in painting) }} (If you're in painting) | anB = | anC = C. I don't think I'll need advice. I know how to hold a paintbrush! }}---- 'Rosalya' | anB = }}(If you're in sewing) | anB = }} (If you're in sewing) ---- 'Melody' | anB = }}(If you're in photography) | anC = C. Are you sure that's the only reason that you're happy? }} (If you're in photography) }} (If you're in photography) | anC = }}---- 'Kim' | anB = | anC = }}---- 'Capucine' | anB = | anC = }}(If you're in sewing) | anB = B. (Okay, that makes sense, but I refuse to support an idea coming from Capucine.) }} (If you're in sewing) | anB = B. (It's out of the question that I help her after all she's said against me!) }}---- 'Priya' | anB = }}(If you're in video) | anB = | anC = }}---- 'Thomas' | anB = }}---- 'Peggy' | anB = | anC = }}(If you're in photography) | anB = B. I think that we could find a more diplomatic solution... | anC = C. Yeah... That's a bit vicious, but, why not. }}---- 'Patrick' | anB = }} Category:Highschool Life Category:Episode Category:Index